Panik Control
by Ricochet
Summary: Sub-Zero has angered Dark Kat, so Dark Kat decides to get the SWAT Kats once n' for all.


PANIK CONTROL  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
Lin Kuei approached Dark Kat's throne room with a smile on his face. "Cyrax is complete,  
Dark Kat," he said.   
Dark Kat nodded his head in acknowledgment and then rose up from his chair. He walked   
towards Lin Kuei with a satisfied look on his face. "Very well, Lin Kuei. Maybe a few more of   
these indestructible warriors that you proclaimed could be of more for me," he said. He wanted   
to get back at the SWAT Kats so bad right now.   
Lin Kuei grinned and then replied," If you want more of these cybernetic warriors, then   
that will cost you even more."  
Dark Kat suddenly grabbed him the neck, suffocating him. He looked right into the Lin   
Kuei's eyes. "I take what I want!" Lin Kuei started to cough in protest. "And I want something   
more," he added and then released him.  
Lin Kuei looked at Dark Kat, frightened and scared. "I did what you wanted. I made you   
very strong ninjas plus a cybernetic warriors," he pleaded.  
"Then you will go back and make you more cybernetic warriors from Smoke and Sub-Zero. I   
have no use for Smoke and Sub-Zero has betrayed me a lot. When the job is complete then you   
will paid a lot. But not before you bow to me," he said and held out his hand. Lin Kuei looked   
at Dark Kat and then kissed Dark Kat's hand. He turned and went back to his working quarters.   
He would send Cyrax after Smoke and Sub-Zero that night to capture them.   
************************************************************************  
That night, Smoke had roomed with Sub-Zero. He had wanted to comfort his friend who was   
suffering a huge loss. He was on the top bed of the bunk bed and Sub-Zero was on the bottom.   
"Sub-Zero, how do you do it?," Smoke had asked.  
"Do what?," Sub-Zero questioned.  
"Go against Dark Kat and you are still living?," he asked. "I mean..Reptile..he defied   
him and look what happened.."  
Sub-Zero sighed. "I dunno, Smoke. Sometimes I feel responsible for what happened to   
him. I just don't understand why he was staying with my family."  
"We're the only ones left," Smoke said softly mostly to himself.  
"I know," Sub-Zero said.  
"Do you think that we'll make it? I want to be free, Sub-Zero. I don't want to be here,"   
Smoke said.  
"Neither do I," Sub-Zero said.  
"But I can't go against Dark Kat. I don't want to leave Rain," Smoke said.  
"I know. I can't leave you," Sub-Zero said softly and then sighed and rolled over onto   
his side.  
Suddenly they heard the door to their sleeping bunker, swing open and hit the wall hard.   
They heard heavy footsteps approaching them, whirring sounds with them. Sub-Zero and Smoke   
froze, not knowing what it was, since it was Dark Kat in their bunker. Suddenly Smoke rolled   
over sprang up and hit the light switch. He and Sub-Zero turned to see a yellow, cybernetic   
warrior, approaching them. It was Cyrax. Both of their eyes widen with fear. "What do you   
want?," Smoke asked. Sub-Zero jumped down to join his comrade, just in case Cyrax would attack.  
"I've been programmed to capture you and Sub-Zero," Cyrax replied in a mechanical like   
voice, full of death, pitiless.  
"In order to do what?," Sub-Zero asked, getting ready into his defensive position.  
"To make you like me. You've been chosen to become cybernetic warriors," Cyrax replied.   
"Resistance will be futile."  
"Oh yeah. Then resist this!," Smoke yelled and charged at Cyrax. He did a high kick to   
Cyrax, but Cyrax dodged and then hit Smoke hard on the ground. Sub-Zero growled. Sub-Zero threw   
some ice spikes at Cyrax but Cyrax broke them. Smoke looked over at Sub-Zero with a panic look   
on his face. Sub-Zero looked back at him with the same expression.  
"Let's get out of here!," Sub-Zero shouted and turned to run towards the other door at   
the end of the bunker. Smoke was trailing. When they were almost there, suddenly the door open   
and there stood the Lin Kuei and Scorpion. Sub-Zero and Smoke stopped dead in their tracks.   
"Oh crud!," Smoke said and looked back to see Cyrax approaching them.  
"Now what?," Sub-Zero asked.  
"Only one thing to do," Smoke said and he used his power to create a smoke screen. The   
smoke started to fill the bunker making visibility at a very low percent. Sub-Zero and Smoke   
started to fight their way towards the door. They could hear Dark Kat and Scorpion coughing.   
They saw a light in the smoke and realized that was the door. They were going to make it! They   
knew it! But they were unaware that Cyrax could still see them because of his tracking device   
that was built in him. He jumped at Smoke who was trailing and pin him to the ground. Smoke let   
a groan when he hit the floor.  
Sub-Zero heard him but couldn't see what was wrong. "Sub-Zero get your tail out of   
here!, " Smoke had shouted.  
"I can't leave you!," Sub-Zero protested. He knew that Smoke was in trouble.  
"Leave now!," Smoke ordered. Sub-Zero hesitated and then ran towards the door, he   
escaped into the night. As soon as he left the bunker, he ran up the hill. When he reached the   
top, he dove into the wood and then crouched down. He was panting, he was scared not because of   
them trailing him, but for Smoke.   
**********************************************************************  
Moments later, he saw Dark Kat, Lin Kuei and Cyrax coming out of the building. Cyrax   
was holding onto Smoke tight, they were leading him to another building, across from their   
bunker. Sub-Zero trailed them from the top of the hill, making sure they couldn't see him and   
he was silent. He wanted to free Smoke, but he knew if he did try then he would be capture as   
well and his friend wanted him to make it. They took Smoke into the building and then closed   
the doors. Sub-Zero watched the doors closed and then dropped to the ground. He was   
devastated. He had lost his last best friend. Smoke didn't deserve this, he was causing trouble   
for Dark Kat, not him. He covered his face with his paws and then started to get the stress out   
of his head.   
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Smoke's cries of pain and help from the   
building. He wanted to take the pain away from him but he couldn't. He couldn't bear his   
friend's pain any longer. He gave one last look at the building and said, "I am sorry, Smoke."   
Then he left and ran away. No more, would he come here. He would remain on his own for awhile   
but still protect his family. But not only would he protect them from Cyrax but now even his   
best friend, Smoke.  
  
To be continued.....  
  



End file.
